


A Road Trip?

by flower_child



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_child/pseuds/flower_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises don't generally go down well with Delphine Cormier, and a road trip to Chicago was definitely not on the list of things she was expecting. But there's no turning back, especially not with Cosima and a minute-by-minute schedule of their entire trip. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Fluffy, most likely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Delphine poked her head back into the bedroom and frowned slightly to see Cosima still asleep. Having already stripped to her bra and underwear, Delphine crawled back into the bed next to her dozing girlfriend.

“Cosima, my love?” She traced Cosima’s jawline, kissing lightly up her neck. “It’s time to get up for work.”

The chestnut eyes opened blearily, but soon broke into a smile. “Already?”

“Unfortunately,” Delphine sighed, biting her lip. “However, I’ve already started the shower…”

Their joint showers were a win-win situation for all involved parties; they got to save on water bills, and the girlfriends liked to start out their day with…a bang, as they say.

Any residual tiredness was washed down the drain as Cosima found herself pressed against the cool shower wall by Delphine, whose lips sucked and kissed at her neck, and whose hands were carelessly skidding across her body. A hand left for a moment, returning with a bar of soap.

“We’re going to be late,” Delphine whispered against her ear after several minutes. She rinsed the soap from Cosima’s body, lingering between her legs, an centimeter lower than what she knew her girlfriend wanted.

“You’re killin’ me, Delphine…” Cosima moaned.

Delphine drew their bodies together, gliding her fingernails gently around Cosima’s back. “That’s what you get for sleeping in, _ma cherie.”_

“I’m _so_ gonna get you for this.”

Delphine grinned and pushed Cosima lightly out of the stall. “I look forward to it. Go get ready for work.”

 

By the time Delphine reemerged into the bedroom, dressed, she found Cosima sitting on the edge of the bed, looking unhappy.

“Cosima?” Delphine rushed to kneel in front of her. “Is something wrong? I was just playing in the shower—”

“No, babe, it’s…I don’t know if I’m gonna go into the lab today, I’m not feeling great.” Cosima pushed the damp curls away from Delphine’s shoulder, absently stroking her neck.

Delphine couldn’t help but think her malady was sudden, but she let it slide. “Do you want me to stay with you? Scott can hold down the fort—”

“No, I’ll be okay,” Cosima reassured her. “It’s just, um, cramps.”

Delphine’s brow furrowed. “If that’s all, we could have a day in…” She rubbed Cosima’s knees, slowly making her way up her thighs. “We could watch a movie, I could give you one of my special massages…”

Cosima sighed, biting her tongue at the pressure moving up her legs and the prospect of a day in with Delphine. “Entirely tempting though that is, I think you should go in today.”

“Okay,” Delphine nodded, not entirely convinced. Cosima always went into work, come hell or high water. And never once had she insisted Delphine go into the lab without her. She looked into her girlfriend’s face for a moment longer, then stood up. “I should go. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Cosima nodded, and Delphine started to leave. She caught the blonde’s hand and turned her so that they were facing each other again. “Hey, I love you.”

Delphine’s face broke into a smile. “I love you too.”

 

Delphine watched the sun sink below the skyscrapers as 6 o’clock approached. She checked her phone again—nothing from Cosima all day. She’d been tempted to leave when Scott did around 5, but something stopped her. The brunette had made it clear that she wanted the day to herself, and Delphine didn’t want to intrude. She knew better than anyone that living _and_ working together could be a bit much, so she stayed. She had some virus identification she was behind on, so she put in her earbuds and delved into the microscope.

Twenty minutes and a few Hozier songs later, Delphine heard the lab door open and close.

“Scott, I thought you left,” she called, removing an earbud but not looking up from the microscope. No response.

She felt soft hands on her waist and jerked away. “Scott, what the hell—”

“Babe, it’s me.”

Delphine turned to find a red pea coat and dreadlocks smiling at her. “Jesus Christ, Cosima…you scared me.”

“Sorry,” she grinned, kissing her girlfriend lightly in greeting.

Delphine took her hand and intertwined their fingers. “How are you feeling?”

“Right, about that… I’m fine,” Cosima said, squirming slightly. “I just had to do some…preparation.”

Delphine stared at her, uncomprehending. She hated mysteries. “Cosima, what’s going on?”

Cosima reached into her purse and pulled out a pamphlet, plopping it down in front of Delphine. “Chicago. Road trip, leaving tomorrow morning.”

Delphine glanced at it, then sighed. “Cosima, this looks wonderful, but tomorrow? I haven’t packed, and I don’t want a repeat of New York…”

“Yeah, okay, that was a bit of a disaster,” Cosima said quickly, carrying on. “But that’s why I’ve already packed our things, and I’ve planned out every _minute_ of our time in Chicago.”

Delphine’s jaw dropped. “You’re joking.”

Their last vacation had turned out…poorly to say the least, mostly as a result of Delphine’s need to have everything planned. Cosima had thought it would be a nice surprise, going to New York for a few days, but all that really ensued was boredom and bickering.

They both paused for a moment as they reflected on that train wreck. Cosima had said something about wanting to just roam around NYC with her girlfriend, to which Delphine remembered responding, ‘I’m a scientist, Cosima, not a ‘free spirit!’ I don’t _roam.’_

“Well, anyway,” Cosima said, breaking the silence, “that’s why I scheduled every second of the trip. _Torturous_ though it was.”

Delphine’s tight lips broke into a wide smile as she stood up and pressed them to Cosima’s. “You’re so dramatic,” she whispered.

“Yeah, but that’s why you love me,” Cosima grinned. Delphine could tell she’d gone for a pompous tone, but incredibly sweet was the delivery. How had she come to deserve someone who would change her entire way of being…so that she could be happy?

“You’re right.” Delphine draped her arms around Cosima’s shoulders and just looking into the eyes she loved so much. _“Je t’aime. Je t’aime plus que j’ai jamais cru possible.”_

“I don’t know what that means but it sounded sexy,” Cosima ventured innocently. It was a lie. Through cognates and her basic level of French, she knew what Delphine had said. _I love you more than I ever thought possible._

“Yes, you do,” Delphine whispered against Cosima’s mouth. Her hands trailed down to the edge of Cosima’s skirt and played around with the waistband as the latter began undoing the buttons to her shirt.

“You know, I do have _sexual relations_ penciled in on our schedule,” Cosima hissed.

Delphine laughed. It was the sexiest non-sexy thing she’d ever heard. “Do we have to wait?” she pouted.

Cosima had already begun undoing the clasp on Delphine’s pants, but then she stopped and pulled away, a mischievous grin on her face. “After the shit you pulled this morning, _yes.”_

Delphine was speechless. “Until…tomorrow?” They stared at each other for a moment, Delphine trying to mask how much she wanted Cosima on the lab table, _now._ Evidently, she wasn’t doing a good job.

“Fuck it,” Cosima rolled her eyes. “I had planned to be evil and make you wait but you’re just so fucking hot I—”

 _“Please,_ shut up and get on the table,” Delphine begged in a low voice, and Cosima scrambled to obey. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suitcase? Check. Snacks? Check. Rockin' playlist? Check. Preparedness for an 11-hour car ride? ....maybe.

“I must say, I am impressed.”

Delphine picked through her side of the suitcase Cosima had packed for them and found, to her surprise, everything she needed.

Cosima leaned against the doorframe, smirking. “Everything’s there. Snacks and shit are in the car. Everything but _you,_ my dear.”

Delphine set her jaw. “Just give me two minutes to make sure.”

“Delphine, babe, it’s been half an hour.”

“Do not rush me, Cosima.”

Cosima waited until her girlfriend had turned away, then rolled her eyes. It was going to be a _long_ day. Eleven hours of driving. Lucky she’d made a pretty great playlist. She took the suitcase out to the car before Delphine could change her mind about their preparedness.

 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Delphine said fifteen minutes later, intertwining her fingers with Cosima’s and pulling her out of the house. She locked the door and checked it twice, then planted a quick kiss on Cosima’s lips.

Cosima grinned—she could never stay mad. “Do you want me to drive first?”

“Sure.” Delphine squeezed Cosima’s hand.

Cosima stopped on the landing after they exited the apartment. “Hang on babe, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

It was incredible how Delphine always gave Cosima her undivided attention.

She reached up on her tippy toes to whisper in Delphine’s ear, “Race you to the car.”

Laughing wildly, Delphine took off after Cosima, who had already skipped down half the staircase.

“Cosima! Wait!”

“It’s not my fault you’re a _slowpoke.”_

“That’s not fair! Cosima—” The lobby was empty all of a sudden, Cosima out of sight. Delphine looked around corners, by the mailboxes…no Cosima.

“Got you!” Strong arms gripped Delphine from behind and lifted her off her feet.

Delphine shrieked as Cosima carried her out of the lobby, legs kicking. She had no idea how the smaller woman was supporting her weight, but she didn’t really care. Children across the street were staring as she laughed uncontrollably, and the wind blew Cosima’s dreadlocks into her face.

“Fuck!” Cosima yelled, whipping her head around. “I can’t see.”

“Put me down!” Delphine laughed, and she was deposited gently on her feet. She brushed the hair out of Cosima’s face and brought her lips to her own, feeling her heart fluttering against her chest. Could you be addicted to a person?

A child screamed something about cooties from across the street, and the two hurriedly broke apart, giggling.

 

“Can you plug in my phone? I made a pretty cool playlist.” Cosima pulled out of their parking spot, expertly navigating the Toronto streets. Or so she thought.

“Watch out for that car,” Delphine said as she attached Cosima’s light blue phone to the car speakers. She watched Cosima swerve and gritted her teeth as a pop beat started echoing.

_Love is a drug, and you are my cigarette_

_Love is addiction and you are my Nicorette_

_Love is a drug, like chocolate, like cigarettes_

_I’m feeling sick, I’ve got to medicate myself_

“I love this song, _cherie,”_ Delphine grinned, stroking Cosima’s hand on the wheel.

“Why do you think I picked it?”

 

Delphine glanced out her window at a man in the car next to them, who was on his phone and smoking. She rolled her eyes.

“Can you please pass this car? He’s driving erratically,” Delphine shouted over The Killers. She could tell Cosima was losing her patience.

“Delphine, babe, it’s been half an hour. I can’t have you backseat driving the whole way.”

“Sorry,” she said quietly. Cosima took one hand off the wheel and took Delphine’s, squeezing it gently.

 

“Do you want to stop for lunch?” Delphine asked around 11:30. “I’ll take over after.”

“Yeah, I’ll pull over at the next oasis.”

They’d been on the road for 3 hours, Delphine switching off navigating and joking with Cosima. It wasn’t an unpleasant ride, and Delphine did her best to stay awake despite her usual habit of falling asleep on car journeys.

A quarter mile later, Cosima jerked over to the rightmost lane, causing Delphine to shoot her a look. Ignoring it, Cosima pulled into the oasis parking lot and drove around.

“There was a spot right there.” Delphine pointed out the window.

“No, there’s some closer ones up there.”

“Those are handicapped. Just go into this one.”

“We won’t fit into that one—”

“There’s one right there.”

“Alright, alright, I’m parking.”

“Thank you.”

 

“There’s a McDonalds, Chipotle, and even _free WiFi,”_ Cosima said as Delphine sidled up beside her in the parking lot and took her hand.

“You spoil me, Cosima.” She loved the way her name rolled off her tongue.

 

“You’re telling me you’ve never had Chipotle.”

Delphine shrugged, hands in her pockets, looking around the semi-crowded oasis.

“You’ve lived here for what, five years? And you’ve never been to a Chipotle.” Cosima stood with her arms folded, staring up at her t-shirt clad girlfriend.

“The urge has never seized me.”

“Dude, it’s like an integral part of being an American.” Cosima ignored the raised eyebrow and pulled Delphine toward the line. “Look, babe, they even have vegetarian options.”

“Sofritas?” Delphine sounded out the word, reverting to a very French pronunciation.

Cosima chuckled and slid her arm around Delphine’s waist.

“What should I get?” Delphine asked nervously.

Delphine Cormier, MD, decisive, rational, and analytical, was notoriously incapable of deciding what to order at a restaurant.

“I don’t know, pick something.” Cosima leaned into her shoulder, looking at the menu above the register. “How about you get a rice bowl? With the sofritas.”

“That sounds good. Sofritas. Sof _ri_ tas.”

Cosima laughed lightly as Delphine tried to get the American “r” sound, but guttural French was all that was coming out. “They’ll understand you fine.”

Delphine looked down at the small woman leaning on her and was filled, as she always was, with inexplicable feelings. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Cosima grinned.

“Not just reflexively like we’re on the phone,” Delphine said, looking into her eyes. “I do. I love you.”

Cosima was speechless; all she could do was look back at Delphine—

“Can I help who’s next?”

They jumped apart, startled, and Cosima stepped forward to sheepishly order her food.

 

It was 12:30 by the time they got back to the car, and Cosima paused before getting in. She pressed Delphine’s body against the car with her own, looking into her brown eyes. “Hey, I love you, too. Not just because it’s something we say now. And don’t forget it.” She poked Delphine lightly in the chest.

Delphine laughed lightly and brought Cosima’s lips to her own. She was sure her mouth tasted like Chipotle, but she didn’t care and she knew Cosima didn’t either. After a moment, Cosima’s hands slid down Delphine’s waist and hips.

“Cosima, we _are_ in public,” she whispered, not really wanting to stop but hoping to spare some children’s innocence.

“Fiiiine,” Cosima sighed, releasing Delphine and getting back into the car. “Only, like, seven more hours.”

Their eyes drifted simultaneously to the backseat, then met in understanding. Cosima nodded at Delphine, who nodded back.

They both hastily climbed over the seats, thanking the ancestors responsible for such matters for the tinted windows as the backseat was filled with lips, hips, and wandering hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning is "Origin of Love" by MIKA. Definitely give it a listen, pretty cophine-y
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, guys! Hope you like it.


End file.
